HYDRA (Framework)
HYDRA was a virtual recreation of the real-world organization of the same name inside the Framework. History Using knowledge obtained from the Darkhold, Holden Radcliffe and Aida redesigned the Framework to fix one regret for each user. This had the unintended effect of creating a virtual reality where HYDRA dominated the world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control The history of the virtual HYDRA followed the history of the real-world HYDRA up until S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission in Bahrain, where Melinda May saved Katya Belyakov instead of killing her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up As a result of May's actions, S.H.I.E.L.D. brought Katya back to the United States, where her abilities of sensory manipulation caused a massacre at a school in Cambridge, Massachusetts. The massacre and the subsequent shutdown of S.H.I.E.L.D. led to HYDRA revealing itself to the world before conquering the entire planet, creating a fascist new world order. At a certain point, HYDRA organized a parade to celebrate Felix Blake and his Humans First advocacy. Among the attendees were Madame Hydra, Leopold Fitz, Sunil Bakshi, and General Daniel Whitehall.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : 4.16: What If... Members Facilities *Triskelion *HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center Paraphernalia Weapons *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *'Custom Grenade Launcher': Vehicles *'Zephyr One': *'Quinjet': Special Equipment *'D.W.A.R.F.s': *'Holotable': Methods/Techniques *'Faustus': Divisions Unlike its real-world counterpart, which never rose above being a mere terrorist organization, the virtual HYDRA controls the world. As such, HYDRA is divided into several divisions and subdivisions, replacing all aspects of society with their own. In the United States, HYDRA is divided into the following branches. *'HYDRA Homeland Strategic Defense': *'National HYDRA Air Force Guard': *'Federal HYDRA Police Force': *'Mothers of HYDRA': *'Madame Hydra's Youth': Symbols HYDRA Framework.png|The main symbol. H alternate.PNG|The symbol displayed on the Triskelion and operative badges. HYDRA Framework Black On White.png|The symbol used by the security force in the Triskelion. Also used on body bags and in the HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center. HYDRA Framework Variant.png|The symbol used in HYDRA operatives pins. Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Self Control'' ***''What If...'' ***''Identity and Change'' ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' (mentioned) ***''World's End'' (mentioned) **''Season Five'' ***''The Devil Complex'' (mentioned) ***''Rise and Shine'' (mentioned) ***''A Life Spent'' (mentioned) **''Season Six'' ***''Inescapable'' (simulation) Trivia *The symbol of the Framework version of HYDRA has green as its primary color, like HYDRA in the comics. Behind the Scenes *The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Agents of HYDRA arc made several parallels between the Framework version of HYDRA and current , , who had been recently elected at the time the arc first aired. **The Cambridge Incident was used by HYDRA as a justification for hunting down Inhumans, similar to how the anti-immigration is used to potentially reduce the risk of terrorist attacks. **In What If..., Phil Coulson lectures Burnell on the importance of separating fact from innuendo. He later criticizes the information put out by The Bakshi Report as " " in All the Madame's Men. **In Identity and Change, Leo Fitz declares that he and his HYDRA troops will "make our society great again". This is an obvious reference to " ", Trump's slogan during his . **While Daisy Johnson was being interrogated by Leopold Fitz and Madame Hydra, Fitz remarks that "She was warned, even given an explanation. Nevertheless, she persisted." This is a reference to an infamous quote cited by U.S. Senator Mitch McConnell during a debate with Senator Elizabeth Warren, which he used as his reasoning for having her shut down when she was speaking. The phrase has been ironically adopted by several feminist groups to encourage protesting in a similar manner as that expressed by Senator Warren. **During S.H.I.E.L.D.'s takeover of HYDRA's primary broadcasting center, Coulson's speech denounces HYDRA's lies as "Alternative Facts". The phrase "Alternative Facts" was used by Advisor to the President Kellyanne Conway to justify a statement made by House Press Secretary Sean Spicer, in which he stated that more people attended President Donald Trump's inauguration than that of previous President Barack Obama's (though this was factually untrue). References External Links * * Category:Framework Organizations Category:HYDRA (Framework)